


Easter

by PrincessHelio



Category: Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Chocolate, Easter, Easter Eggs, Happy Ending, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Morgan Stark Needs a Hug (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Sad with a Happy Ending, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessHelio/pseuds/PrincessHelio
Summary: Pronto se acerca el día de Pascuas. Solo que este año es distinto a todos, al menos para Morgan, quien tiene a uno de sus padres en el hospital. ¿Podrá ocurrir un milagro que solo ella puede presenciar y notificar?
Relationships: Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Easter

Escuchaba como la maquina esa junto a papá Peter hacia un ruido molesto. Todos los días veníamos a verlo sin falta después de la escuela. Yo llevaba el nuevo cuento que aprendía en clases y me sentaba a leerle, mientras que papá Tony repartía besos en su rostro y sujetaba su mano entre la suya. Bueno, leer entre comillas, realmente le escribía todas las letras imaginariamente en su mano para que supiera lo que decía. 

Los señores con bata blanca decían que era muy poca la probabilidad de que lograra despertar, papá Tony se enojaba demasiado hasta gritarles y ponerse rojo, parecía una caricatura cuando su vena de la frente saltaba. Pero, no entendía porque papi no podía despertar, ya había dormido suficiente y cuando yo duermo suficiente me duele el cuerpo, quizás a papi ya le empezaba a doler.

Ese día no fue la excepción, era sábado, papá se veía sin ganas de ir, aun así insistí lo suficiente entre notas y sonidos de queja que lograba formular, hasta que solto ese ruido que hacía cada que no podía decirle que no a papi o a mi, significaba victoria.

Feliz de poder ver a papi corrí hacia mi habitación para tomar algunos peluches, una manta y el cuento preferido de papi.

El camino fue silencio, Happy no dejaba de ver a papá con un gesto de preocupación y se que trataba de sonreír cuando me volteaba a ver, pero no podía, más bien parecía una mueca. No sabía que pasaba, pero quizás solamente papá había trabajado hasta tarde, eso le molestaba mucho a papi; decía que no descansaba y luego andaba de mal humor.

Cuando llegamos al hospital no tarde en correr a la habitación de papá, salude con mi mano y una pequeña sonrisa a todas las enfermeras que nos conocían de sobra.

Al llegar a la habitación de papi no dude en subir con cuidado a su cama. Su mano ya no tenía esos molestos tubos que se metían en su piel, quizás le dolían mucho y por eso los retiraron; pero las máquinas aun sonaban.

Como todos los días, le leí hasta que mi mano se canso. Papá no estuvo esa vez mucho tiempo junto a papi, quizás unas pocas horas en las que escuchaba que le pedía perdón entre susurros y a veces dejaba pequeños besos sobre sus labios, veía algunas lágrimas correr por el rostro de papi, eran de papá. ¿Por qué se disculpaba?

Después lo vi fuera de la habitación con uno de esos señores serios. Como había terminado el cuento, decidí escuchar.

"¿Esta seguro, señor Stark?". La cara del señor se mostraba más seria de lo normal y veía muy detenidamente a papá.

"Si, usted mismo lo dijo, no hay mu.. Solo haganlo, debo dejarlo ir". La voz de papá se escuchaba como la voz de papi cuando lloraba y papi no lloraba al menos que pasara algo malo. ¿Dejarlo ir? ¿A papi? No, no podía decir eso.

Mis manos temblaban un poco, no quería que papi Peter se fuera. Abrí la puerta, vi las miradas de los dos hombres sobre mi. El señor de blanco solo asintió mientras se iba y papá se arrodilló un poco para estar a mi altura.

"Morgan". Nunca era Morgan, siempre era conejito o Mora o Mori, nunca Morgan, al menos que me portara mal o hiciera algo malo. Pero ese día me porte bien, quizás fui muy insistente al pedir venir con papi y después de eso me porte bien, comi mi desayuno y lave mis dientes.

Entre señas le pedí perdón a papá y le pedí que no dejara ir a papi. Se que me entendió aunque mis manos temblaron demasiado, porque papá me abrazo y sentí que mi vestido se mojaba. Rodee a papá como pude con mis brazos.

Ese día salimos del hospital y papá pidió unos días más, papi no se iría aun al parecer.

[🐰] 

¡Era Pascua! Aunque no era mi festividad favorita, me gustaba muchísimo, ese día podía comer todo el chocolate que quisiera, disfrazarme como un conejo, salía a buscar coloridos huevos con mis amigos y papi Peter siempre me preparaba mis comidas favoritas. Pero ese día no estaba...

Aun con algo de sueño me levante de cama, anduve unos pasos hasta mi guarda ropa y saque el cambio de ese día, papá y papi siempre dejaban listo todo con anticipación por si no llegan a estar. Me vestí con un lindo vestido blanco que llegaba hasta mis rodillas, era suave y sus mangas cubrían hasta mis codos, seguido una mascara de conejo. Al verme al espejo vi que había una gran bolita afelpada atrás, reí porque sabía que era idea de papá Tony.

Salí de mi habitación con la intención de ir por papá para poder ir al hospital a dejarle chocolate a papi, pero al llegar estaba el tío Bucky en la puerta, como casi siempre. Me volteo a ver con algo que parecía una sonrisa algo plana y me negó levemente con la cabeza. Él como yo, no podía hablar, me agradaba mucho porque cuidaba a papá y a papi.

Fui a la cocina donde Jarvis me esperaba con el desayuno. Sin mucho ánimo comi hasta el último bocado y una idea llegó a mi cabeza, una muy mala, pero tío Loki decía que siempre eran las mejores.

Corri hasta la sala, donde mi mochila del día anterior aún descansaba en el sillón, la tome entre mis manos y camine hacia la entrada de la casa y hubiera logrado salir por ella, si Happy no me hubiera detenido.

"Alto ahí vaquera. ¿A donde?". Preguntó mientras se arrodillaba para verme. Desesperada le dije que quería ir al hospital y sabía que se iba a negar, pero hice todos los getsos y sonidos posibles mientras él me observaba. Como último recurso hice lo que papi siempre hacia con todos, puse ojos de cachorro. Solo pude escuchar el sonido de victoria salir de Happy.

Entonces eso me llevó a donde estaba ya, el hospital. No entre como todas las veces, sabía que al no traer a papá conmigo podía causar una gran llamada de atención, así que me escurri lo más cuidadosa que pude hasta la habitación de papi. Aun dormía. Aburrido de la rutina, subí a la cama y me acomode junto su pecho, entre garabatos sobre su pecho le conté como papá quería dejarlo ir y yo no quería eso.

Luego dibuje pequeños animalitos y conté cuentos, estaba por cansarme pensando que ya habían notado mi ausencia, pero un apreton en mi costado me detuvo. Me quede muy quieta hasta que el apreton fue más fuerte y unos brazos me pegaron a papi.

Al levantar la vista puede ver sus ojos color chocolate como los míos, me miraban llorosos y me sonreían mucho.

Al caer en cuenta que papi estaba despierto pude sentir ese tiron de energía que me da cuando algo me gusta mucho o cuando como demasiados dulces, dejándome guiar por la emoción que brotaba por mi cuerpo abrace con toda mi fuerza a papi. El acarició mi cabello como si llevara años sin hacerlo y me susurraba todos los elogios que me decía cuando volvía de viaje con papá.

Separandome un poco, alcance la mochila a los pies de la cama y de ella saqué un gran chocolate, el favorito de papi. "Dudo que los doctores aconsejen esto... Pero, lo haré si guardas el secreto". Su voz sonaba algo grave y tomo el dulce entre sus manos, yo solo moví mi cabeza en asentimiento mientras lo veía tratar de abrirlo y comerlo. "¿Y tu papá, Mori?". 

Abrí rápidamente los ojos más de lo normal y me baje de un salto de cama, entre señas confusas le pedí que me esperara y salí a toda prisa de la habitación, podía sentir miradas sobre mi, pero no me detuve hasta salir del edificio. Happy aun se encontraba ahí, me miró preocupado, quizás me veía muy alterada.

Sin explicaciones subí al carro y le pedí ir a casa rápidamente. Me hizo caso, como casi siempre lo hacía, no pregunto, pero se le notaba que quería hacerlo.

Cuando llegamos al entrar todo estaba silencioso, pero sabía que papá estaba en casa, de su habitación podía escuchar ruido, mejor.

Con toda la rapidez y energía que tenía corri hacia la cocina, donde en la isla descansaba una canasta con diversos huevos de colores, tome esta y me dirigí al almacen de la misma para sacar más huevos coloridos.

Con poca paciencia empecé a hacer un camino desde la habitación de papá hasta la mesa de la sala de estar, donde acomode los diversos marcos de fotos donde salíamos todos nosotros o solo ellos dos, los que estaban esparcidos por la casa, ahora todos sobre la mesa. Sabía que no podía decirle a papá porque no podía hablar, pero si trataba con señas tampoco lo haría porque sentía mis manos temblar más de lo normal. Como pude acomode todo.

Volví a mi habitación por la mascara y me la coloque. Bucky no estaba fuera de la habitación, así que aproveche y toque. "¿Qué te dije James? No estoy". No, no soy el tío Bucky. Insistentemente golpee la puerta hasta que escuche a papá maldecir, uh, al tío Steve no le gustara saberlo. Cuando escuche que caminaba hacía la puerta corri a la sala de estar y espere.

Mi padre apareció con un rostro confundido mientras miraba todo el camino, hasta que su mirada paro en mi y las fotografías. "¿Conejito? ¿Qué pasa?". Miro todas las fotografías y luego me miro a mi en busca de respuestas.

Antes de poder tratar de decir algo, apareció un alterado Happy quien nos miró con la misma confusión al ver todo el desastre.

"Despertó".

Lo único qué salió de su boca antes de que papá me tomará entre brazos para empezar a girar en un mismo lugar. Nos íbamos a marear si no se detenía. Pero lo hizo, me dejó besos sobre la mascara y sin si quiera cambiarse, fuimos hacia el auto.

Todo el camino papá no dejaba de tocar sus manos entre ellas, a veces me alisaba el pelo, aunque ya lo tenía listo y no dejaba de ver su reflejo en el vidrio. Estaba nervioso, vería a papi, así que también seguro estaba alegre. Ni él ni Happy hablaron, Happy se veía alegre y eso era bueno, no sonrisas incomodas.

Solo llegamos al hospital papá bajo rápidamente, yo me despedí de Happy mientras trataba de seguirle el paso, oye, tu hija viene atrás, me puedes esperar, también es miooooo.

Pero no se detuvo, bueno, no me escuchaba, pero aun así podía hacer el intento de recordarme.

Cuando cruce la puerta pude ver como habían varios de esos doctores y algunas enfermeras, algunos checaban a papá desde una prudente distancia, otros veían el monitor junto a papi y las enfermeras volvían a poner esos molestos tubos en papi.

Papá se encontraba encima de papá, no literalmente, pero no soltaba sus manos, las acariciaba de abajo hacia arriba y luego acariciaba con cuidado su rostro y cabellos, después hacia el mismo recorrido pero entre besos.

Papi estaba rojo de su cara hasta sus orejas, pero aun así se veía feliz y sus ojos brillaban mientras observaba a papá. Y que decir de papá, más expresivo no se podía ver.

Pero papi se distrajo, volteo a verme y me regalo ese sonrisa que me daba cuando conseguía un logro o me quería reconfortar. Cuidadosa me acerque para tomar la mano que me extendía y la tome, apesar del frío lugar, se sentía calida, solo como el tacto de papi podía ser.

Entonces papá volteo a verme, parecía analisar algo, aún así, no dijo que y solo me abrazo sin soltar la otra mano de papi.

**Author's Note:**

> Por si las dudas. Una de las leyendas del Conejo de Pascua es que cuando murió Jesús, vio que todos estaban tristes y llorando. Pero conforme pasaban los días todos se fueron aun tristes y fue él único que vio la resurrección de este. Pero el conejo al no poder hablar para informar que no estaba muerto, se dedico a dejar huevos de muchos colores para comunicar la alegre noticia a todos.
> 
> No sé si eso suene blasfemo si lo comparamos con la historia, ugh, espero que no, mi intención no es ofender a nadie.


End file.
